The present invention generally relates to image recording apparatuses and methods of carrying out an initializing process in the image recording apparatuses, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus wherein two or more rolls of recording sheets are set and a method of automatically carrying out an initializing process with respect to the recording sheets of the image recording apparatus.
An image recording apparatus such as a facsimile machine which makes a recording on a recording sheet by use of a thermal head is generally provided with an automatic cutter for cutting the recording sheet which is supplied from a roll of the recording sheet. The automatic cutter cuts a tip portion of the recording sheet to adjust the shape of a tip end of the recording sheet when the roll of the recording sheet is changed. The shape of the tip end of the recording sheet is adjusted to prevent a paper jam and to provide a sufficient top margin so that there is no dropout of image recorded on the recording sheet.
Conventionally, when changing the roll of recording sheet in the image recording apparatus which uses one roll of recording sheet, an operator manually sets a new roll of recording sheet so that the tip end of the recording sheet is located at an entrance of the automatic cutter or inserted within the automatic cutter. Then, a platen roller rotates in a forward direction to feed the recording sheet a predetermined distance and the automatic cutter cuts the tip portion of the recording sheet. After the recording sheet is cut, the platen roller rotates in a reverse direction until the cut end of the recording sheet is positioned on the platen roller.
On the other hand, the image recording apparatus may use two rolls of recording sheets for the purpose of enabling the recording on two kinds of recording sheets having mutually different widths, for example. FIG. 1 shows an essential part of a recording apparatus 1 as an example of a conventional image recording apparatus using two rolls of recording sheets. In FIG. 1, the recording apparatus 1 generally has a platen roller 2, a thermal head 3, an automatic cutter 4, feed rollers 5 and 6, pressure rollers 7 and 8, a manual cutter 9, and two rolls of recording sheets 10 and 11. First, the operator sets the roll of the recording sheet 10 so that a tip end of the recording sheet 10 is located at an entrance of the automatic cutter 4 or within the automatic cutter 4. Then, the operator sets the roll of the recording sheet 11 by cutting a tip portion of the recording sheet 11 by the manual cutter 9 and positioning the cut end of the recording sheet 11 between the platen roller 2 and the feed roller 6. After the rolls of the recording sheets 10 and 11 are set independently by a controller, the recording apparatus 1 carries out an initializing process with respect to the recording sheets 10 and 11 in accordance with a procedure shown in FIG. 2.
In FIG. 2, a step P1 rotates the feed roller 5 in the forward direction so as to feed the recording sheet 10 a predetermined distance, and a step P2 cuts a tip portion of the recording sheet 10 by the automatic cutter 4. A step P3 rotates the feed roller 5 in the reverse direction until the cut end of the recording sheet 10 reaches a predetermined position between the platen roller 2 and the feed roller 5. A step P4 rotates the feed roller 6 in the forward direction until the tip end of the recording sheet 11 enters sufficiently within the automatic cutter 4, and a step P5 cuts a tip portion of the recording sheet 11 by the automatic cutter 4. A step P6 rotates the feed roller 6 in the reverse direction until the cut end of the recording sheet 11 reaches a position on the platen roller 2.
However, the initializing process of adjusting and positioning the tip ends of the two kinds of recording sheets 10 and 11 is not the same for the two rolls of the recording sheets 10 and 11 which are set. Hence, the operator must carry out a troublesome operation of setting the two rolls of the recording sheets 10 and 11 in manners different between the two. As a result, the operator may make an error when setting the two rolls of the recording sheet 10 and 11, and the different methods of setting the two rolls of the recording sheets 10 and 11 makes the setting operation inconvenient and not user friendly. In addition, when setting the roll of the recording sheet 11, the tip portion of the recording sheet 11 must once be cut manually by the manual cutter 9 and there is a danger in that the operator may cut his fingers or hands if not careful.